Les Noëls d'une vie
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Une petite fic que j'avais écrite pour noël 2005 Les Noëls de Jack, ou comment SG1 a réconcilié Jack et Noël.


**~¤~ Les Noëls d'une vie ~¤~**

Noël. Cette fête m'avait toujours poursuivit. Cette ambiance heureuse. Les gens qui sourient, vous souhaitent de bonnes fêtes. Vous remarquent enfin…

Pensent-ils que jouer ce jeu rachète le fait que pendant un an ils vous ont ignorés ? Ou alors apparaît-on au monde seulement à Noël ? Enfant je me l'étais toujours demandé. En général, le jour de Noël, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait nous voir. Mais le reste du temps personne ne faisait attention à nous.

Alors, à l'âge de onze ans, j'ai enfin donné mon avis sur cette fête : c'était un moyen pour les gens de se donner bonne conscience le reste de l'année, lorsqu'ils prêchent un amour fraternel entre les hommes qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une chimère. Et je m'en suis tenu à cette idée. Pourtant, j'enviais les autres enfants. Ceux qui n'avaient pas compris. Ceux qui étaient heureux ce jour-là. Solina disait que nous aussi, nous avions le droit d'être heureux, d'avoir des cadeaux, de l'amour… comme tout le monde. Mais je me suis toujours demandé si elle le croyait vraiment ou si elle le disait pour nous remonter le moral. Et puis, comme tout le monde à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai quitté l'orphelinat.

Le monde n'est pas devenu meilleur pour autant. Je suis entré dans l'armée. Les forces spéciales. Les Black Ops. Se sont enchaînées les missions sans que je vois le temps passer. Et un jour un de mes coéquipiers m'a invité à passer Noël avec lui plutôt que de rester de garde à la base. Et sans savoir pourquoi je l'ai suivit. Ce soir-là, je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que j'avais vingt-sept ans et le droit d'être heureux, comme tout le monde, d'avoir une famille.

Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai fait la connaissance de Sarah. Sans ma résolution je ne lui aurais sans doute jamais porté de réelle attention. Mais j'avais décidé de cesser de vivre dans ma bulle. Et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Pas un de ses amours qui vous font faire ce qu'ils veulent, non je ne voulais pas de ça. Un amour simple, dirigé, comme je le désirais à l'époque. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes aimés, sans pour autant que je change. J'étais toujours un Black Ops avant tout. Quand à ma vision de Noël… Dire qu'elle n'était pas modifiée aurait été malhonnête. Mais dire qu'elle était devenue bonne également. Disons qu'à l'époque je ne me suis pas penché sur la question.

Ensuite, est arrivé Charlie. Dès lors, j'ai enfin vu Noël comme une vrai fête. Comme un moment de joie et d'amour. Mais en même temps, je suis tombé dans cet amour irréfléchis dont je ne voulais pas, et ce sans même m'en rendre compte. Lorsque j'avais revu, au baptême de mon fils, mes anciens amis orphelins, Solina et Lionel l'avaient prévu. Ils me l'avaient dit en riant et j'avais affirmé que cela ne m'arriverait jamais. Et, comme toujours, ils avaient eu raison. J'ai aimé Charlie comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne, sauf peut-être, dans une certaine mesure, certains de ces amis que j'avais eu enfant. Jamais Sarah ne l'a su. Et c'est mieux ainsi, sans doute en aurait-elle été malheureuse. Malheureuse de ne jamais avoir obtenu de moi cet amour.

Puis Charlie est mort. Et là, enfin, j'ai changé. J'ai quitté les Black Ops, comme s'ils avaient été la cause de ma propre bêtise. Et…

J'ai été appelé pour la première mission sur Abydos. Personne ne peut dire ce qui se serait passé si ces officiers n'étaient pas venus chez moi ce jour-là, pas même moi. Même si j'en ai une petite idée. Le Noël de cette année-là, je l'ai passé à des années lumières de chez moi sans en être dérangé pour deux sous. Et je me suis pris d'affection pour cet idiot de Jackson ! Quelle idée aussi ! Cet homme avec ses lunettes avec ses éternuements constants était tout ce que je ne voulais pas être. Et j'en faisais mon ami ! Je me demande si ma rencontre avec Râ n'avait pas eu un effet néfaste sur ma santé mentale. _Piste à fouiller_…

Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi. Sarah n'était plus là. D'un certain côté j'en étais soulagé. Je ne supportais plus son regard sur moi. Je ne supportais plus le regard de grand monde d'ailleurs. Sans doute était-ce pour ça que j'avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Y comprit Solina. Cependant la mission sur Abydos m'avait fait du bien. Sauver ces gens m'avait fait du bien. L'admiration de Skaara m'avait fait du bien. Et mon amitié avec Jackson, aussi surprenant que ce soit, m'avait fait du bien.

Alors, je dois l'admettre, lorsque l'armée m'a rappelé pour le projet Porte des Etoiles, même si j'ai bougonné pour sauver les apparences, j'étais soulagé. J'allais pouvoir être de nouveau dans ce monde militaire mais tellement ouvert. _Mon Monde_.

C'est alors que je L'ai rencontrée. _Elle_. Et je me suis de nouveau fait avoir. Force 10. Le coup de foudre. Quel idiot ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai sentit et que j'ai laissé faire. Je n'ai rien fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'Elle. Je l'ai voulu. Et je ne le regrette pas.

Le Noël de cette année-là, je me suis surpris à espérer, seul chez moi. J'ai cru en un futur meilleur et heureux.

Puis les années ont passés. Un an, deux ans, trois ans. Le test Zatar'c. Un regain d'espoir. Quatre ans, cinq ans, six ans… Et pendant ces années je n'ai pas eu de Noël. Toujours sur d'autres planètes. À sauver un tel. À combattre tel autre. La routine. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. En aucun cas.

C'est plutôt aujourd'hui que je me plains. Car nous sommes, mesdames et messieurs, le 24 décembre et toute ma vie semble de nouveau défiler devant moi. Résultat : je suis orphelin depuis ma naissance, j'ai tué mon fils, perdu la plupart de mes amis, ma femme, je sauve le monde une fois par semaine mais personne ne le saura jamais, et comble du comble, la femme que j'aime va en épouser un autre.

Joyeux Noël Général O'Neill ! Et bonne année au passage.

Je soupirai tout en me disant que ça ne m'avancera pas à grand-chose. Pas plus que de ressasser sans cesse ma vie dans ma tête. J'avais envie de voir Solina. De sentir son attention. De l'entendre dire qu'on trouvera une solution même si elle n'y croit pas vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas après la conduite que j'ai eu avec elle à l'enterrement de Charlie. Pas après ce que je lui jetais à la figure, oubliant qu'elle était comme moi, qu'elle avait connu les mêmes difficultés.

Alors mes pensées se perdirent. Elles partirent vers Kowalski, Parker, Tyrkid, Ferton et tous les autres. Tous ces amis que j'avais eus et que j'avais vus mourir pour les autres. Moi je n'en avais même pas été capable. De mourir pour les autres. Même Daniel en avait été capable. Mais pas moi.

Des coups à ma porte me tirèrent de mes pensées. Note pour le futur : faire réparer ma sonnette. Je me levai du canapé où je m'étais avachi pour ressasser mes sombres pensées et ouvrai la porte pour me trouver face à… _un sapin ??!??_

« Que… ?  
- Jack ! Aidez nous au lieu de nous regarder comme ça ! »

Par nous, Daniel voulait certainement dire Teal'c. Car c'était le Jaffa qui était flanqué d'un sapin qui devait facilement atteindre les trois mètres.

« Que voulez-vous faire avec ça !!? »

Je sais que la question n'était pas des plus pertinentes. Je soupçonnais bien de ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais je doutais sérieusement de la réussite de cette initiative.

« D'après vous ?! Aidez nous à le rentrer ! »

Traduction : Jack, aide Teal'c à le rentrer. Traduction numéro 2 : Daniel est devenu fou. Jamais ce monstre – communément appelé sapin – n'entrera chez moi. C'est un problème de place. De la physique. Ou des mathématiques. Carter vous l'expliquerait.

Néanmoins je venais en aide à ce pauvre Teal'c qui n'avait pas mérité qu'on s'acharne sur lui et nous parvînmes à entrer la bête dans mon salon – comme quoi avec SG1 on est jamais à l'abris d'un miracle. À peine avais-je posé l'arbre que dans un cri de guerre ressemblant de façon étonnante à un « oncle Jack », une furie d'une mètre soixante-neuf se jeta dans mes bras.

« Cassie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La question principale était plutôt ''Daniel ! Que mijotez-vous ?'' mais je la gardais pour plus tard.

« On est venu pour t'obliger à décorer ta maison ! Après tout, on ne peut pas faire de fête de Noël dans une maison sans sapin ! »

''Fête de Noël''. Elle a bien dit ''fête de Noël''. _Holà !_ Y a une erreur sur le destinataire.

« Écoute Cassandra je crois que…  
- _Ah non_ ! S'il te plait Jack ! C'est le premier Noël que je pourrais passer avec vous tous ! Et puis… c'est le premier sans maman… S'il te plait ! »

Je hais Daniel !! Il l'a fait exprès. Il savait que je ne pourrais rien faire face à la tête de chien battu de Cassie. D'ailleurs, il a beau être dans mon dos je sais parfaitement qu'il s'esclaffe en se félicitant. _Pff…_ aucune autorité. Franchement le Général Hammond n'avait pas conscience de n'erreur qu'il faisait en me nommant brigadier-général, d'ailleurs je me demande par quel miracle le SGC est encore debout… On a de la chance.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cassandra était de retour avec Audrey, sa meilleure amie, et des cartons pleins de décorations. Et c'est ainsi que deux adolescentes – une terrienne et l'autre non – un archéologue et un Jaffa se mirent à redécorer ma maison.

Je regardais les deux filles qui semblaient se battre avec le sapin du coin de l'œil.

« Non, non et non ! soupira Audrey. Ça ne marche pas. C'est moche. C'est… »

Elle fit de grands gestes dans le but d'expliquer sa pensée sans pour autant réussir à l'exprimer. Je soupirai et allait m'asseoir près d'elles.

« Enlevez les guirlandes, commençai-je, et sortez les boules qui vous plaisent le moins. »

Bien que surprise elles s'exécutèrent docilement.

« Bien, maintenant mettez la guirlande lumineuse, puis vous mettrez les boules que vous venez de sortir à l'intérieur du sapin… »

Et petit à petit, le monstre qui nous servait d'arbre de Noël commença à ressemblait à autre chose qu'à une grosse tache verte. Teal'c était partit – une affaire urgente selon Daniel, les connaissant, je craignait le pire – et l'archéologue avait rejoint les deux filles. Ils continuaient à décorer le sapins tous les trois en suivant mes instructions.

« Et bien, Jack ! Je ne vous savais pas aussi douer pour la décoration. »

Daniel observait le sapin auquel les adolescentes ajoutaient les dernières boules en s'extasiant qu'il était digne des galeries Lafayette – ce dont je doutais fortement.

« C'est superbe, affirma Cassie. Dis, Jack, qui t'a appris à décorer comme ça ?  
- C'est Solina qui décorer comme ça le sapin de l'orp… de chez elle. »

Et voila ! Toute cette histoire me rend sentimental et je ne fais plus attention à ce que je dis ! Faites que Daniel n'est rien remarqué !

« Bon, je vous laisse, intervint alors ce dernier, finissez de tout décorer, je reviens à dix-huit heures ! Les filles, vous…  
- On s'occupe de tout ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

Et Daniel s'en fut. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma gaffe sur l'orphelinat. Parfait, je n'avais aucune envie de lui expliquer les tribulations de mon enfance.

Cassandra et Audrey continuèrent à courir partout dans la maison pendant une heure, accrochant des guirlandes et autres bibelots sur tout ce qu'elles trouvaient.

« Et maintenant, il faut préparer le repas ! » annonça Cassie.

Là, je compris que je m'étais fait avoir. Parce que je doutais qu'elle soit en train de me parler du repas de midi – bien qu'il soit onze heures quarante-cinq.

« Audrey, Daniel et moi avons réfléchis. Je pense que du chapon c'est bien pour le plat principal.  
- Oui, affirma la terrienne, ma mère le fait avec du choux rouge, des cèpes et des pommes de terre rissolées.  
- Pour l'entrée on a pas vraiment d'idée…  
- … et il faut penser aux treize desserts…  
- … et puis sinon, les gens aiment bien les huîtres à Noël…  
- … et le foie gras ! En entrée on pourrait faire du foie gras…  
… avec du raisin ! Et des tomates-cerises, et…  
- _Stop ! _

Elles sursautèrent et me regardèrent, comme si elles réalisaient soudain ma présence.

« Pardon M. O'Neill, rougit Audrey.  
- Appelle moi Jack, dis-je, déclarant forfait, Daniel avait gagné. Et dites moi, mesdemoiselles, savez-vous faire tout ça ? »

Elles se regardèrent, un peu gênées.

« Ben, admit Cassie. Pas vraiment…  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, allons vite faire les courses et priez pour que les magasins soient ouverts entre midi et deux sans quoi votre soirée risque de tomber à l'eau ! »

Après tout, même si ma vie était un total fiasco ce n'était pas une raison pour gâcher le Noël de deux jeunes filles. Et c'est ainsi que le 24 décembre aux environs de midi, je me retrouvais à la recherche d'un chapon… non plusieurs, visiblement il y aura beaucoup de monde, de foie gras, raisin, tomate et autres ingrédients.

Par je ne sais quel prodige nous réussîmes à tout avoir. Oui, même les treize desserts, deuxième miracle de la journée ! Et le tout dans les temps. Troisième miracle. Si bien que lorsque Daniel arrivait, nous avions quasiment terminé le repas. Remercions Mme Hammond de m'avoir offert un four très performant lorsque le mien était mort – paix à son âme.

« Presque tout est prêt ! s'exclama Cassie, les joues pleines de farine, pour Danny Boy.  
- Parfait !! Nous serons plus nombreux que prévu…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on en a acheté beaucoup plus que nécessaire. »

Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Combien de personnes avaient-ils donc invitées ? Et surtout, allaient-elles toutes entrer ???

« Tout le monde arrive à vingt heures trente, déclara Daniel. Vous serez prêt ?  
- Audrey et moi avons amenés plusieurs tenues. Jack pourrait nous aider à choisir pendant que Daniel surveille le repas ?  
- Ok, mais si vous voulez manger quelque chose de correct, revenez vite les filles, je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner…  
- C'est Jack qui s'en occupe, » répondit Audrey, vendant la mèche.

Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que Daniel me continue à me croire incapable de faire autre chose que des omelettes à la bière mais bon, tant pis. Après tout, il aurait bien fini par savoir. Mais il ne saura jamais que c'est Julien qui m'a appris à cuisiner. Parce que, voyez vous, Julien Horlende était un ami de l'orphelinat qui était partit pour la France, grâce à un concours qu'il avait gagné, où il avait fait des études de cuisines dans une des meilleures écoles et était revenu à Chicago et y avait ouvert un restaurant. Il a aujourd'hui des restaurants dans tous les Etats-Unis et est un des meilleurs cuisiniers américains. Bref, si Daniel savait ça, je serais perdu !

Quand aux deux stars que je devais accompagner à l'étage du dessus pour faire leurs essayages elles ne mirent pas moins de deux heures pour se préparer – encore une fois, merci Mme Hammond et le four avec minuteur – avant de déclarer de but en blanc que je devais aussi, je cite, me faire beau, fin de citation. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? En bref, smoking, pas smoking, costume cravate, non nœud papillon, non cravate… Elles étaient épuisantes ! Mais lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la première fois – tiens, elle ne marchait pas tout à l'heure – vers vingt heures quarante-cinq, elles avaient enfin opté pour un costume bleu marine avec cravate sombre – pas mes habits préférés mais mon jean et ma vieille chemise ne semblait pas être à leur goût.

Je descendais avec mes deux stars – qui cela dit en passant, étaient très jolies – et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une personne que j'avais loué pendant tout l'après midi.

« Général Hammond ! Mme Hammond ! » s'exclama Cassie en les étreignant.

Elle présenta Audrey avant que le couple ne s'avant vers moi.

« Alors Jack, fit l'épouse de mon supérieur en souriant, vous vous êtes laissé convaincre ?  
- Convaincre, convaincre, c'est un bien grand mot Madame, disons plutôt qu'ils m'ont mit devant le fait accompli !  
- Souriez Jack ! C'est un plaisir d'être ici, et vous êtes très élégant. »

On entendit un grand cri et je vis mes deux stylistes en herbe se féliciter mutuellement pour le choix de mon costume. Mme Hammond souriait, tout comme son mari et je me sentis gagné malgré moi par l'euphorie générale. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois – il faudra vraiment que je sache comment elle peut marcher alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle était en panne – et Jacob accompagné d'une TRNI (Tok'Ra Non Identifié) entrèrent.

« Bonsoir Jack ! s'exclama gaiement le Général Carter. Joyeux Noël ! Je suis ravi d'être sur Terre pour cette fête ! Je vous présente Kalen, c'est une jeune Tok'ra, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de lui montrer nos fêtes si nous voulons renforcer l'amitié Tok'ra/Terre. »

L'euphorie générale sembla perdre sa prise sur moi. Non seulement on me collait une fête de Noël dans les basques, mais en plus je devais faire l'ambassadeur ! Joyeux Noël ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, Jacob venait de me laisser seul avec le serpent pour aller voir Cassie.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je sursautai, surpris des paroles de l'extra-terrestre.

« J'avais dit à Jacob que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, reprit-elle, que vous voudriez célébrer cette fête avec vos amis sans vous soucier des relations inter-peuples, mais il semblait tellement sûr que cette fête était l'occasion idéale…  
- Ça l'est peut-être. Et puis vous semblez plus ouverte que la plupart des vôtres – cela dit sans vous vexer. »

C'est moi qui venais de dire ça ? Comme quoi le fait d'être Général me rendait plus concilient. Mais pourquoi riait-elle ?

« Vous savez, déclara-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, tout le monde connaît votre aversion pour notre peuple, et tout le monde s'accorde également à dire que vous avez le plus souvent raison. Mais Jacob et Selmac ont raison, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Général, vous méritez la place que vous avez prise sur la scène intergalactique… »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle était déjà partie vers Jacob, Cassandra et Audrey. La sonnette retentit de nouveau, et de nouveau je me demandais comment elle pouvait marcher. J'allai ouvrir me rappelant au passage que je ne voyais plus Daniel et qu'il fallait que j'aille en cuisine.

Ferretti et sa femme étaient là, souriants. Je les invitai à rentrer, heureux de voir le colonel même si, réputation oblige, je me montrai distant. Il sourit et je crois que réputation ou pas, il me perça à jour. J'allais refermer mais Reynolds arriva sur ces entrefaites.

Je partais pour la cuisine en me demandant s'ils avaient invité toute la base, ce qui signifierait que toute la base saurait bientôt que je faisais la cuisine et qui mettrait un coup à ma réputation. Cela dit, Daniel au courant, il y avait des chances que toute la base en soit informée de toute façon.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. J'entendis quelqu'un allait ouvrir et le nouveau venu fut accueillit, comme les autres, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je me sentais mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été ces dernières semaines. Et même si ça me faisait grincer des dents, je devais bien dire que je devais ça à Daniel et à son entêtement.

Nouveau coup de sonnette. Tout en vérifiant que les chapons ne brûlent pas – et en bénissant une nouvelle fois Mme Hammond, cette fois pour la grandeur, que j'avais d'abord trouvée excessive, du four – je me disais que Daniel n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Jack ? »

Je souris à Audrey.

« Pas pour le moment, merci.  
- Cassie m'a dit de vous dire que Sam était arrivée.  
- Merci. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et je me permis enfin de respirer. J'avais arrêté ma respiration au moment où elle m'avait dit que le colonel était là. Qu'avait fait Daniel ? Inviter Carter signifiait inviter Pete et les voir en couple heureux et unis. Voulait-il ma mort ? J'aurais tant voulu que Solina soit là. Et Liloo aussi, elle arrivait toujours à me rendre le sourire – pas toujours de façon intelligente, mais elle y arrivait toujours. Je soupirai en regardant mes chapons. J'étais ridicule.

Quelqu'un entra de nouveau. Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'Audrey ou Cassie.

« Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez mon Général. »

J'évitai de justesse de me couper le doigt au lieu du chou qui été normalement ma cible. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne ici, mais qu'Elle vienne ici, c'était pour moi du domaine de l'irréalisable. Je me retournais.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi Carter. »

Oh non, c'est quoi cette réponse !? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus me lancer dans ce genre de réponse ambiguë depuis qu'elle m'avait annoncé son mariage avec l'autre… euh… non… pardon… avec Pete.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de mon second.

« Je vous apporte le champagne ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne faites de bon ?  
- Vous êtes trop curieuse Carter ! Allez, _ouste !_ »

Elle ne fit une grimace offusquée et repartit en tentant de regarder ce qui cuisait dans le four. Lorsqu'elle fut partie j'affichais un sourire idiot. Je tentais de le gommer lorsque je retournais auprès des invités. Walker me salua avec chaleur tout en parlant avec Reynolds. Teal'c venait d'arriver accompagné de Brata'c, Ry'ac et Ishta. Décidément, Daniel avait convié la moitié de la galaxie à sa petite sauterie. Et le pire, c'est que j'en étais heureux. Il fallait dire que cette lueur dans les yeux de Carter, que j'avais sans doute inventée, m'avait rendu espoir. Mais espoir en quoi ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment…

« Dites moi Général, intervint soudain Kalen, qui était revenue prêt de moi sans que je la vois, pouvez-vous m'expliquer quelque chose ? »

Je me tournais vers elle, surpris. La Tok'ra ne m'était pas apparue comme quelqu'un ayant besoin qu'on lui explique les choses. Elle était plutôt pour moi quelqu'un qui les expliquait. Cela dit sans aucune méchanceté.

« Si c'est dans mes moyens.  
- Je pense que ça l'est. C'est au sujet du colonel Carter, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses incompréhensible chez Carter ! À commencer par son charabia scientifique ! Moi, je m'y perds. »

Elle rit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il ne s'agit pas de sciences mais de son… » Elle s'interrompit, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « … son compagnon. »

Je vis qu'elle n'était guère satisfaite de ce mot mais qu'elle l'avait utilisé faute de mieux.

« M. Shanahan ?  
- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle. Quelque chose m'échappe. Jacob m'a dit qu'il allait se marier, c'est vrai ?  
- Oui, en effet. »

Je commençai à me demander où elle voulait en venir.

« Mais, le mariage… je veux dire, lorsque vous vous mariez c'est que vous aimez la personne plus que toutes les autres personnes, non ?  
- C'est à peu près ça.  
- Alors pourquoi épouse-t-elle ce type ? »

Je n'aimais pas la tournure de cette discussion mais je savais que Kalen ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

« Parce qu'elle l'aime, répondis-je tout de même avec sincérité.  
- Moins que vous. »

Je me figeai. Ce n'était pas une question que venait de formuler la Tok'ra mais bel et bien une affirmation qui semblait pour elle couler de source. J'aurais voulu y croire également, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai voulu y croire, au début. Mais plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'elle est fiancée avec lui. Non je crois même que c'est depuis que je les ai vu s'embrasser après notre accrochage avec Osiris sur Terre.

« Bien sûr que non ! affirmai-je avec vigueur… enfin, moins de vigueur que je l'aurais voulu.  
- Bien sûr que si ! me contredit-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Et au fait, au cas où Jacob et Selmac ne vous auraient pas mis au courant, je sens les sentiments et les émotions des gens, c'est un pouvoir spécifique à la race de mon hôte. Joyeux Noël Général ! »

Et elle me laissa là, les bras ballants et complètement ridicule. Je secouais la tête en songeant que cette fille m'avait bien mené en bateau avec ses soi-disant interrogations, depuis le début elle savait où elle voulait en venir. Heureusement, personne n'avait fait attention à cette conversation pour le moins déstabilisante.

Je décidais donc d'émigrer vers la cuisine avant que Daniel vienne ajouter son grain de sel – en parlant de lui, je me demandai bien où il pouvait être.

« … entendu ! Explique toi ! »

Je me figeai. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à avoir décidé de m'isoler.

« Ecoute Pete, c'est…  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes salades ! Bon sang Sam, comment as-tu pu me mentir ainsi ?! Et comment ai-je pu être si aveugle que je n'ai rien vu ? Je suis un idiot. »

J'étais tenté de lui répondre que oui, en effet, c'était le cas mais je m'abstins du moindre bruit et décidai de m'en aller, peut désireux d'assister à une scène de ménage à propos d'une histoire de mensonge dont je ne savais rien.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau. Je partais donc ouvrir et retrouvai enfin Daniel. Mais en voyant qui l'accompagné je me figeai. Trois femmes, deux hommes et un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir dépassé les six semaines. Dans un état second, je fis quelques pas. Les quelques pas qui me séparaient encore d'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Jonathan, murmura-t-elle.  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Solina. »

Finalement, peut-être que Noël ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Et que Daniel n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air. Enfin, c'que j'en dis…

James, Cathy et Liloo étaient là aussi. On me présenta Léo, le mari de Solina tenant dans ses bras le petit Jonathan, leur fils. J'étais heureux. Vraiment. J'entrai, Solina dans les bras – je m'étais déjà excusé auprès de Léo en lui disant que je risquai d'accaparer sa femme ce soir – et les présentai à tout le monde. Je crus voir quelque chose dans le regard de Solina lorsqu'elle vit Carter mais je dus rêver.

« Tout le monde est là à présent ? m'enquis-je.  
- Presque, fit gaiement Daniel, en fait il ne manque que deux personnes.  
- Celles pour qui nous avons dû signer un accord de confidentialité ? » interrogea Liloo avec un sourire entendu.

Je vis Danny Boy rougir et me priai intérieurement pour que ces deux-là n'est pas l'idée lumineuse de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre auquel cas mes cheveux risquaient de blanchir vitesse grand V.

« Un accord de confidentialité ? relevai-je. Space Monkey qu'avez-vous fait _encore_ ?  
- Il nous a invité O'Neill. »

En voyant les nouveaux venus je dus admettre que Daniel avait dû se mettre en quatre pour ce réveillon et je souris.

« Thor, Lya, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. »

C'était la vérité. J'étais très heureux de voir les deux extra-terrestres. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde, me signifia discrètement Reynolds en désignant Shanahan. Cette observation finit de me mettre de bonne humeur.

Le repas fut long et animé. Audrey, Cassie et Carter tentant de faire mangé de tout à Thor qui tout d'abord ne semblait guère attiré mais qui fini par admettre que mon chapon était presque aussi bon que ces carrés jaunes. Bien entendu, Cathy vendit la mèche concernant Julien – qu'elle soit maudite – et Daniel passa le reste du repas à me charrier. Le seul qui ne semblait pas être bien était Shanahan qui, malgré les efforts de Lya, ne s'était pas débridé de la soirée. Grosse dispute visiblement.

Parallèlement, j'appris que ma gaffe devant le sapin avait permis à Daniel de retrouver Solina et les autres qui avaient pris le premier avion pour le Colorado. Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que j'ai laissé échapper ça. Excepté qu'à présent tout le monde allait savoir que j'avais été élevé dans un orphelinat. Mais étrangement, personne n'y fit la moindre allusion. Daniel deviendrait-il intelligent ? La fameuse magie de Noël, très certainement.

Finalement le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde se leva et le champagne fut servi. Et Carter disparue. Shanahan aussi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, lui personnellement je n'ai rien contre. Et s'il pouvait disparaître définitivement ce ne serait pas plus mal. Mais bon, c'est mon avis. Il n'engage que moi. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons.

« Tu devrais aller la chercher Jonathan. »

La voix de Solina me fit sursauter. Je la regardais, surpris.

« Général, intervint Kalen. Si vous chercher le colonel, elle est dehors avec... Gustave.  
- Gustave ? releva Cassie. Génial comme surnom !  
- Vendu ! s'exclama Daniel.  
- Qu'attendez-vous pour y aller O'Neill ? »

Même Thor s'y mettait.

« C'est un coup monté ! » soupirai-je.

Mes ''invités'' se regardèrent et lancèrent un grand « Oui » en cœur. Je battais donc en retraite et me rendais dans le jardin qu'une neige précoce et fine avait déjà recouvert par endroit.

« … choisi. »

J'ignorais ce que Gustave – puisque c'est son nouveau nom – voulait que Carter choisisse mais ce n'était visiblement pas au goût de cette dernière.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Je me délectais de venir mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire. Surtout lorsque je vis Carter sourire et Shanahan ne fusillait du regard. J'avais conscience que les autres n'avaient qu'une envie et c'était de savoir ce qui se passait ici mais que Solina s'y était sans doute opposée et que seule Kalen, grâce à ses perceptions, était consciente du déroulement des évènements.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

La gentillesse et la politesse de Pete m'allèrent droit au cœur.

« Et bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était encore chez moi. Carter, tout va bien ?  
- Maintenant oui, Monsieur. »

Oh ! C'est moi ou elle vient de sous-entendre que maintenant que je suis là, tout va bien ? A la tête de son fiancé je dirais que c'est bien ça. Alléluia, grande journée !

« Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse. Au revoir Sam.  
- Adieu Pete. »

Il la regarda silencieux pendant quelques secondes et partit. Je me demandai s'il venait bien de se passer ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé ou si c'était juste mon esprit qui le désirait tellement qu'il l'avait créé.

« Nous étions derrière vous lorsque vous avez parlé avec Kalen avant le repas. »

Ah, la fameuse discussion sur les couples et le mariage. Décidément, cette Tok'ra m'avait mené par le bout du nez de A à Z.

« Et ?  
- Elle avait raison. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché de Carter.

« Ah, oui ?  
- Oui.  
- À quel sujet ?  
- Vous le savez très bien. »

Oui, bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose susceptible de faire ainsi partir Gustave.

« Je suis désolé.  
- Pas moi. »

Vraiment. Elle n'était pas désolée ? Ca tombé bien parce que moi non plus en fait. Tiens, nous étions très proches. Apparemment je m'étais encore rapproché de Car… Sam. Elle me regardait et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était belle dans sa robe de soirée. De toute façon, même en treillis elle était belle. Sans quitter son regard j'approchais encore d'elle. Nos nez se touchaient.

« Et maintenant ? murmurai-je.  
- Maintenant ? me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Peut-être est-il temps de cesser de se voiler la face ?  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame. »

Et je l'embrassais. Je n'attendais que ça. Depuis huit ans. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Elle était heureuse. Je le sentais. Et j'étais heureux, je voulais qu'elle le sente. Puis l'instinct de survie repris le dessus et nous nous séparâmes dans le but de ne pas mourir étouffé. C'aurait été dommage.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Tout le monde était là, nous regardant, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je n'étais pas gêné. Je regardais Sam, souriant moi aussi. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, je lisais la promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

« Joyeux Noël Jack. » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Finalement, Noël était peut-être une belle fête… Sûrement même… Alors joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
